Amourshipping and Anime Rewritten
by Weebwhoshuddie
Summary: A mix between the XY Pokemon anime and games. Chapters get way longer as the story goes on. Contains Amourshipping. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Blur at The Tower!

It was the start of a new journey in the Kalos region. So many sights to see, so many pokemon to catch, and maybe even an old feiend or two!

Serena's POV:

I was sound asleep, until awoken by an earsplitting shriek, "Oh my Arceus! Serena! Ash is on the television! You need to see this RIGHT NOW!"

I haven't seen Ash in a long time, but I instantly remembered him, glancing at the neatly folded hankerchief on my desk. I remember being at Professor Oak's pokemon summer camp in Kanto. I also remember meeting Ash there. He was chasing a lively Poliwag and accidentally fell on top of me while I was looking at a caterpie. I hurt my ankle, and Ash gave me his hankerchief to stop the bleeding. We then both promised that if we ever met again, I could return the hankerchief and we would go on a journey together.

I ran downstairs half-awake to see what was happening. I looked at my mother's horrified expression and asked,"Mom, what's happeni-"

I freeze when I see the television screen. I watch in horror as a Garchom swats a Pikachu off of Prism Tower. I scream as Ash jumps off of the tower to save the Pikachu. I can't watch and cover my head with a pillow, muffling my sobing and screaming. I have always liked Ash. And now I will never get to tell him. I will never even see him again. I cry even harder than before, wiping my eyes on the pillow. My mother gasps and says,"Serena! Look!" I peek out from behind the pillow and see a blur of red and white swoop in to save Ash and Pikachu.

Ash's POV:

What happened? How did I get on top of this building? The last few minutes are a blur to me. I remember being on Prisim Tower, then Garchomp... Oh my Arceus! "Pikachu! Where are you!" I desperately scream, looking for my best friend. I look left and see Pikachu. I run up and hug him. I see a red figure on the edge of the rooftop. "Hey! Did you save me? Who are you?" The only response I get is a grunt and in the same second, the red figure jumps forward and out of sight.

Serena's POV:

All I can think about now is Ash. His deep, brown eyes, his messy jet black hair, his red cap that he almost never takes off... I have to see him. I have to go on a journey with him. I have to tell him how I feel.

End of chapter 1... stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Beedrill Swarm!

If you haven't noticed already, this story will be loosely based on the XY anime. Also, if you haven't read the first chapter... read it first.

Serena's POV:

I look at the hankerchief, remembering the best summer of my life. If Ash is anything like he was at camp, I know exactly where his determination will take him... a pokemon gym! I'll bet he's at the gym in Santalune City! I have to go there!

Ash's POV:

"I wonder if Alexa's sister, the gym leader Viola, is at the gym yet... should we go and ask Alexa?" Ash asks pikachu.

"Pika, Pika!" responds Pikachu, nodding his head.

"It's pretty convenient that Alexa works right next to our hotel, don't you think, Pikachu?"

Smiling, Pikachu responds, "Pika, Pika!"

"Hello, Ash!" says Alexa, "I'll bet you want to know if Viola is back yet, don't you."

Ash excitedly responds,"Yes, please! I'm super stoked to win my first Kalos gym badge!"

"Well, I was just on the phone with her a little while ago. She is back in the gym and ready to battle."

"Thanks, Alexa! I'm going to run as fast as I can to that gym battle!" Ash yells. "Be careful, Ash. Good luck!"

Serena's POV:

I hope I get through the forest without any pokemon attacking me. If only I had a pokemon of my own... "Oh my Arceus! A giant Beedrill!"

Ash's POV:

"I'm finally at the Santalune City Gym! Once I open these doors, I'll be one step closer to being a pokemon master! Pikachu, are you ready to challenge the-"

I hear an earsplitting shriek and a girl screaming,"Help! There's a pack of Beedrill chasing me! Someone do something!" The voice seems to be coming from the forest, so me and Pikachu run to the source of the noise.

Serena's POV:

I see a Picachu and a trainer running towards us, so I yell, "Please help me!"

The trainer says,"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" The Pikachu hit the Beedrill in the middle of the pack, and electricity arched to the other Beedrill, knocking out all of them out.

"Thank you so much! What is your name?" I ask.

"Ash Ketchum! Wait- is that you, Serena?"

I excitedly respond,"Yes! Ash! Oh my Arceus, I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you!"

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Friends and Fire Types

Ash's POV:

I can't believe that I am finally seeing Serena again! It has been such a long time, but I feel like she is... closer than before. "So, Serena, how's Kalos? I just got here, but I think it seems like a pretty nice place!"

"Yeah," Serena replies,"I liked Pallet Town a lot, but now I have friends here, so I don't miss it as much..."

Serena's POV:

I wanted to say how the only thing I truly missed was Ash, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not in front of him, anyways. "So... Ash, have you challenged any gyms yet?"

"No," Ash responds,"I was just about to walk in before the Beedrills attacked you. But now you can come with me to watch!"

"I don't know, what if the gym leader wants to fight me, too? The only pokemon that I have is this Fennekin that my friend Trevor gave me, and she's not too strong yet."

"What's a Fennekin?"Ash asked.

"Oh, they only live here in Kalos. Here, I'll show you..."I say, rummaging through my bag to find the pokeball."Here it is! C'mon out, Fennekin!"

"Fenn, Fenn!" The fox pokemon barked, playfully.

"Wow, hi Fennekin! How are you?"

"Fen!" the pokemon eagerly replies.

"Okay Fennekin, Return!"

Ash's POV:

"Well, Serena, I'd better get going." I say, even though I don't want to leave Serena again. "Hey, I have an idea! Serena, why don't you come on a journey with me!"

"That's a great idea Ash!" Serena exclaims."Oh! That reminds me!" She rummages through her bag and pulls out an old handkerchief.

"Serena! You still have it!" I say, flustered. "How did you remember after all these years?"

"Oh, it's the one piece of Pallet Town I still have. I can't imagine losing it!"

"Oh, thank you, but I think that you should keep it. As you said, it's the one piece of Pallet Town you still have."

Serena's POV:

"Thank you, Ash!" I say, putting the handkerchief into my bag. "I have more than the handkerchief now, I also have you..." I mumble.

"What, Serena?" Ash asks. He must not have heard.

I breathe a sigh of relief and say, "Nothing, I just said... uh... Let's go to the gym!"

"Good idea, Serena, I almost forgot!" As we arrive at the gym, Ash exclaims,"Serena, Look!" I look up, only to see a group of people in red suits burning down the gym.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Bug Badge!

Hey guys, happy May the 4th! I decided to finish this chapter today, just so that I could say, 'May the 4th be with you'. Yup. Worth it.

Ash's POV:

"Pikachu! Use iron tail on the top of the fire hydrant!" Pikachu does exactly what I said, cutting off the top of the hydrant and spraying wayer onto the gym. The fire went out within the minute.

"Good job, Ash! How did you know that would work?" Serena asks with a quizzical look on her face.

"Lucky guess," I respond. "But it doesn't matter. We need to find those people before they hurt anyone!" I exclaim, running in a random direction.

Serena's POV:

Ash seems truly determined to stop these people. "Wait! I really admire your determination, but we don't even know where these people went... Ash, how about you just challenge the gym, then we can start looking for them?"

"Good Idea, Serena. All of my pokemon are fine, so we don't even need to stop at the pokemon center!"

"Okay, Ash, let's go!"

Ash's POV:

I'm excited for my gym battle, but something seems to be on Serena's mind... She keeps looking at me, smiling... I must have been looking at her for a long time too, because she asks, "Is something wrong, Ash?"

"No! Um, nothing's wrong!" I say, blushing slightly. "I was just thinking about..." I can't tell her that I was lost in her deep, beautiful, shining blue eyes... "The gym battle! Yeah, I was thinking about the gym battle. I'm worried. What if I can't win?"

"It'll be okay, Ash. If your Pikachu is anything like he was against those Beedrill, I know you'll win! I beleive in you, Ash!" she assured me.

Pikachu was oddly quiet until now, but finally said "Pi, Pika!" at the mention of his name.

"Thanks, Serena. Hey, it looks like we're here!"

Serena's POV:

Ash is kind, and opens the door, letting me walk in first. I am greeted with the smell of honey and freshly cut grass. Ash breathes it in deeply and says, "Ah! The perfect first gym! Pikachu, are you ready?"

"Pika!" he responds, smiling.

"Hello! Are you the challenger?" the gym leader asks.

"Yes, I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and I want to win my first Kalos gym badge!" he says enthusiastically.

"Oh, so you're Ash. My sister told me that you would be coming. It's nice to meet you. Anyways, let's start the battle!" Both Ash and Viola take their positions on the battlefield, and so does the referee. The referee explains the rules of the battle. One on on, and Viola gets a picture afterwards. Viola sends out her first pokemon, Surskit, and the battle begins.

"Surskit, use Ice Beam on the ground!" Surskit jumps up and freezes the battlefield, suprising Pikachu and making him slip.

"Pikachu, get up and use your tail to stablize yourself!" Ash commands. Pikachu does as Ash says, and is now able to manuver on the ice. "Okay, Pikachu! Jump up and use thunderbolt on Surskit!" Pikachu leaps high into the air and starts to charge a thunderbolt.

"Surskit...use double team!" Surskit follows Viola's command, and 20 fake versions of Surskit start to circle under Pikachu.

"Pikachu, aim your thunderbolt into the middle of the circle!" Pikachu's thunderbolt hits the ice, but the Surskits had jumped off of the ice just in time. However, as they landed they were shocked by the electrified ice, and Surskit merged into one part, becoming paralyzed.

"Okay, Pikachu, let's finish this off... with volt tackle!" Pikachu becomes electrified and dashes straight into Surskit, knocking it out. Ash had won the battle.

"Congrats, Ash. As promised, here's the Bug Badge. Good work, out there!"

"Oh, Ash, you did great!" I say, hugging him.

"Thanks Serena, I-" Ash was cut off by a snap.

Viola had taken a picture of the moment and said ,"You guys make such a cute couple!"

Ash and I both turned a deep shade of red and we instantly said, "Wha-no, i mean-um, we're not..."

"Right..." Viola said, winking. "You two have fun on your journey together," She said, waving.

"Umm... Bye!" Ash said as we left the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Rendezvous Pokemon!

Ash's POV:

"Wow, my first Kalos gym bym badge!" I say, polishing by newly won bug badge.

"It's so pretty Ash! What are you going to do with it?" Serena asks. "I'm going to put it into my badge case!"

"Where did you get a badge case?"

"Oh, my old friend Cilan gave it to me when he heard that I was coming to Kalos..." I smiled, thinking about him using his 'badge case conoissuer' skills, critiquing the entire shop until finding this blue leather case. Pikachu must have been thinking the same thing, because he had started to giggle uncontrollably. "You remember Cilan, don't you, Pikachu? Hey, I just got a great idea! Serena, would you mind waiting here while I go get something really quick?"

"Sure," Serena shakily replies,"But... Won't it be dark soon?..."

Serena's POV:

I am terrified of the dark, but I can't Ash know that. What if he laughs at me? He continues to talk.

"Well, yeah. But a little dark never hurt anyone, right?"

"Right," I say, shaking in fear. "Also, Pikachu will be here, so everything's alright." Right. Pikachu is here. I am safe. I try to believe it, but I can't.

I sigh, and say,"Could you go quickly, at least?" I say trying to avoid the dark.

"Sure, Serena. I would do anything for y- oop! Umm...I... I'll be right back..." He then ran away, blushing. I release Fennekin from her pokeball, hoping that she would help comfort me, but she was asleep. I think for a moment, and decide that Fennekin doesn't have to stay in her pokeball anymore. I put away the pokeball and take out a brush. I start to stroke Fennekin's silky, orange fur. I do this for about ten minutes, until I hear a rustling noise in a nearby bush. I let out a small yelp before stopping myself. If it doesn't hear me, maybe it won't know I'm here.

But then I hear his voice. "Serena! Where did you go?"

"Ash! I'm over here!" I am overjoyed to see him. My joy turns into confusion as I see a pokeball in his hand.

"Did you leave me here in the dark to... catch a pokemon?" I ask angrily.

"Yeah..."

Ash's POV:

"It's a Luvdisc. And I caught it for you." I say, handing her the pokeball.

Serena started to say, "Ash, I-"

But I cut her off by saying, "I... I figured that since you have a fire type, it could help you with type matchups," I lie. I decided notnto tell her the real reason for the Luvdisc.

"Oh... Okay, Ash. Thank you..." Serena said, pouting.

"Or... mabye there's... another reason I gave you a Luvdisc..." I run off, looking back on Serena to see her suprised face. I just smile and keep running.

Serena's POV:

"Uh... Ash, wait up!" I say, running after him. Does he like me? Once we get to the pokemon center, I let the Luvdisc out of the pokeball and notice somethimg inscribed on the pokeball. 'To Serena, the most beautiful girl in the world.' I sigh and decide to mention it in the morning. I get a room and go to sleep, aprehensive about tomorrow.

By the morning, I still haven't thought of a way to bring it up. I walk down to the eating area and Ash asks,"Something wrong, honey?"

"What?" I ask, suprised.

"I said, is something wrong? Also, could you pass the honey?"

"Oh, sure," I say. Did Ash just say that, or is my mind playing tricks on me? "Nothing's wrong, I just... don't know what I want to do. I'm not strong enough to challenge gyms like you, and-"

"Serena," Ash says, cutting me off, "Whatever you decide to do, I bet you'll do perfectly!"

I blush at Ash calling me perfect and respond, "Thanks, Ash... So, should we go to Cyllage City next? The second gym is there, after all."

"Nah," Ash replies. "I'd prefer to do a little sightseeing at Lumiouse City first. Also, it's on the way, so we might as well stop there."

"Okay Ash, let's go!"

"Wait! We need to get our pokemon from our rooms, first!" Ash says, worried.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I say, rushing up to my room and getting Fennekin and Luvdisc.

"So, Ash..." I say as we walk to Lumiouse city, "Why did you give me a Luvdisc? There are so many other water types around..."

"What? Don't you like me- IT! It?" Ash says, looking heartbroken.

"No, of course I love it! Thank you. I just thought... Oh, it's nothing... It's just, umm, I read somewhere that Luvdiscs were a symbol of eternal love... and.. I-" I froze noticing Ash's deep blush. I finally know the true reason he gave me the Luvdisc. I can't help but giggle happily. "Ash-" I turn red as he takes my hand and we walk along in silence.

?'s POV:

"So... The kid who stopped our little... burning... has a girlfriend. I suppose we could attack him for revenge... or, even better, we could attack her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A Confession of Love!

I have been notified that some people don't like how I switch POVs. If you are one of these people, leave now. Also, thanks for 900 views!

Ash's POV:

I wake up to the smell of sweet, freshly baked pancakes. "Pika, pika..." I hear pikachu say as he groggily sniffs the air.

"Good morning, Pikachu. Do you know what that great smell is?" Pikachu shakes his head with his stomach rumbling. "Let's go check it out, Pikachu." I say, hungrily. I quickly get dressed and and scramble down the stairs with Pikachu. I go right into the Pokemon center's kitchen, and I find Serena making fluffy pancakes.

"You sure are happy this morning, Serena..." I say groggily. "Hi, Ashy!" She responds, smiling a carefree smile. "Would you like a pancake?"

"Sure, Serena. They smell delicious!" I respond.

"Pikachu, would you like one too?" She asks.

"Chu, chu!" Pikachu excitedly responds. I watch as she is cooking, admiring her work. "Wow, Serena, how did you learn to cook like this?" I ask, amazed. Serena takes out four plates and flips two pancakes onto each plate.

She then says, "Oh, just practice. Well, that, and I also have Fennekin to help!" She looks over at Fennekin, who is scooping extra batter into the molded pan.

"Fenn!" the fire type exclaims, blowing glowing red embers out of its nose.

"Anyways, Ash, let's eat!" She says, excitedely. As she hands me the plate, I look at the pancakes to see that mine are heart-shaped. I smile as we walk to the table. I sit down next to Serena and start to eat. Pikachu and Fennekin sit across from us, happily eating their pancakes."It seems like we're at the couples' table..." Serena says quietly. "Yeah, Pikachu and Fennekin seem to get along pretty well, don't they..." I say nervously.

Serena's POV:

I place my hand on top of Ash's and say, "I was talking about us."

"Oh-right..." Ash says, blushing. He could be so oblivious at times. But I'm okay with it, all it does is make him cuter. He starts to look down at his pancakes, lost in thought.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ash replies. "I just- Serena... I have to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you for a- long, long time..."

"Yes, Ash?" I reply nervously.

"I... I- um..." Ash starts to blush and takes a deep breath. "I...I really like you, Serena. I have ever since we were at camp. I..." As he starts to talk again, I get butterflies in my stomach. "I... I think... Serena, I- I think I'm in love with you!" He exclaims, somehow turning an even deeper shade of red. I let out a small squeal of delight as he finishes.

"Ash... I... I love you too!" I say, gazing into his deep, brown eyes. I lean forward and close my eyes, and kiss him. As we kiss, we wrap our arms around each other, never wanting to let go, never wanting to leave each other. I feel the strength and warmth of his body as-

"Oh well, Clemont. Looks like that girl is already taken..." A young girl's voice whispers from the top of the stairs.

She giggles as an older voice says, "Bonnie! That's very rude!" This voice says this a bit too loudly, making Ash pull away from me.

"Oh, um...ah- hi..." he says to the backpacked blonde.

"How- how long have you guys been watching us?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, long enough!" The smaller blonde says, squealing.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the older blonde says as a metal hand extends from his backpack. "That's Bonnie. She can be a handful at times. I'm Clemont, her older brother." As he says this, the metallic arm grabs the back of Bonnie's shirt and pulls her along as Clemont leaves the room.

"Byeee!" Bonnie says as she is pulled away.

Ash's POV:

"Well..." Serena says after what seems like an eternity of silence. "Let's go do something together. I heard there's an amazing smoothie shop on Autumnal Avenue. I believe it's called the Juice Shoppe. Not only are the smoothies great, I also heard that they make the best Pokemon food in Kalos, too!"

"Wow, that sounds great!" I say. I look down and notice Pikachu and Fennekin staring at us, jaws dropped. "Get used to it, buddy," I say. "Just get used to... us. Anyways, let's go!" I grab Serena's hand as we walk towards Autumnal Avenue.

We see a few stray Furfrou and give them some left over pancake. After what seems like an eternity, we finally arrive at Autumnal Avenue and walk down the road, eventually reaching the Juice Shoppe. "One red juice, please!" Serena asks the cashier politely.

"And for you sir?" The cashier asks.

"One blue juice, please. Also, could I get some of your famous Pokemon food, too?" I ask.

"Your smoothies will be right up. Here's the food, and thank you for your business," the cashier says as he hands Ash a bag of Pokemon food. Serena and I sit down at a table outside, waiting to be served our drinks. A waiter eventually comes over and hands us our drinks. I tip and thank him, taking the drinks.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Serena says, trying the smoothie.

"Yeah!" I say, taking a sip of mine. "This is the best smoothie I've ever had! Oh! Pikachu and Fennekin. Would you guys like your food now?" I ask to the excited Pokemon. They both nod 'yes' as I pour the food into their bowls. "Here you guys go!" I say, setting down the bowls. They both start to eat, and by the time they're done, Serena and I have both finished our smoothies.

"Hey, Ash." Serena says.

"What?" I respond. "Lets go to Prism Tower. It's so romantic, and some say you can see all of Lumiose from up there!"

"Sounds fun, Serena. Let's go!" I say as we start to walk towards the shining white tower


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Infiltrating The Tower!

Ash's POV:

As Serena and I walk down Autumnal Avenue, we exchange playful banter with each other. Serena and I are suprised when we get to the tower. There is a large crowd, and they all seem to be whispering about someone named Clemont. "Here, Ash," Serena says. "Let's try to get a closer look." As we try to get closer, we hear a voice booming over a loudspeaker.

"I'm Clemont, and the future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear, on! I call it the Voice Amplifier So People Can Hear Me Machine! It amplifies my voice and plays it through this speaker so that the whole crowd can hear me! Anyways, without further ado, I present the new and improved... Prism Tower!" As he says this, he presses a big red button. Prism Tower then lights up in brilliant shades of yellow, white, and orange, dazzling the crowd.

Serena's POV:

As the crowd dissapates, Ash and I walk into the tower. We arrive in a dark green room with a cyndrylical elevator in the center. "I thought this would be romatic..." Ash mumbles. I hear a loud clanging noise and clutch Ash's arm in fear. "Relax," he says."It's probably just... the wind..." Although it's dark, we keep walking until we hear a deep and metallic voice.

"Stop Intruders. If you do not leave the premises, you will be removed. Thank you for visiting Prism Tower." The floor starts to flash bright yellow and a loud buzzing can be heard. Ash grabs my arm and starts to pull me away from the elevator.

He screams, "Serena! We need to go, now! It's going to electrocute us!" As he says this, I start to feel small sparks zapping at my feet. Me, Ash, Pikachu, and Fennekin all run away from the tower, but I trip as the floor starts glowing white and I am facedown in the doorway. Ash pulls me off the ground and into a warm embrace. "Serena, I'm so glad your okay. I... I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt in there..." Ash says with tears form in his eyes. "I... wouldn't have been able to live with myself..." I pull him in and give him a peck on the cheek, making us both blush.

"Well, I'm okay. All because of you. How about we just leave for Cyllage city today, and get away from this lousy tower. Who programmed it, anyways?"

"That, my friends, would be me," says a voice from behind Ash and I. "I'm Clemont, and I'm so sorry about what happened. You see... I created this robot called Clembot. He was perfect. I was about to go on a journey with Bonnie, until Clembot malfunctioned. I thought that turning him off and on, along with the tower, would help. Apparently, it made him use dance floors to electrocute people. Do you guys think that you could help us take back the tower?" I sigh as I see Ash's look of determination. Darn, it's cute, but I know exactly what is about to happen.

"Of course we'll help! Right, Serena?"

"Of course!" I say, although I am reluctant to return to the place that almost killed me.

"Okay. So here's the plan," Clemont starts. "There's a maitinence hatch on the east side of the tower. Once I open it with my key, we'll climb in and go through the ventilation system. If any part of Clembot's original programming is left over, he should be in the battle arena on the fourty second floor."

"What if he isn't?" Ash asks in a skeptical tone.

"Well... then, we have a serious problem."

Clemont pulls a large keyring from his backpack and starts to fiddle with the many keys, until he finds one engraved with the gym symbol. "Bonnie, you stay here," he says as he puts it into a keyhole on the side of the tower, opening a small hatch. This hatch led to a ventilation system, which was barely big enough to fit all of us. As we crawl into the vents, Clemont guides us until we stop in a larger part of the tube. It's very cold, and we can barely hear Clemont over the roar of the wind. "I know this sounds crazy," he says. "But we're going to have to jump over that fan. The wind will push us straight up the shaft, and right over the battle arena."

"Are you out of you mind?" I yell, as he jumps over the fan. Sure enough, the wind blows him up the shaft and out of sight. "Serena, we have to do this. Together." Ash says. He sounds calm, but I can tell from how much his hand is shaking that he is scared. "On the count of three. One... Two... Three!" As we jump, I feel the wind howling past me, and hear Ash laughing. I close my eyes and scream, landing with a thud.

Ash's POV:

"Serena, you can open your eyes now. We made it." I say as I help Serena to stand. She yelps in pain, falling over. Just before she falls back down to the fan, I catch her.

"Ash... I think my leg is broken. I must have landed on it..." she says, wincing in pain. "I have an idea..." I say, pulling a handkerchief out of my backpack.

"This is familiar, huh?" I say. We then both laugh a little. "It'll be okay, Serena. I'll get you to a Pokemon Center right now. Nurse Joy should be able to help. Clemont, can you go on without us?" I ask.

"Well... yes. If I don't call the Pokemon center by tomorrow, you'll ned to come and rescue me. Okay?" He asks in a nervous tone.

"Okay. C'mon, Serena, lets get out of here." I then pick up Serena and jump down towards the fan. The weight from both of us is just enough so that we can slowly float down the shaft and into the ventilation tube.

As we exit the tube, we are suprised to find that it is almost sunset. I carry Serena to the Pokemon Center near Magenta Plaza. By the time we get there, Serena has fallen asleep. I place her on a chair in the corner of the room and walk up to the counter. "Hello Nurse Joy. Are you able to treat humans, or should I find a hospital?" I whisper, pointing at Serena.

"It depends... What seems to be the problem?" Joy responds.

"We think that she might have broken her leg. Can you help?"

"Sure, but I will need to X-Ray it, first." She responds in her quiet, yet somewhat cheerful voice.

"Okay. Let's go," I say, walking towards the room.

She starts to respond, "Well... you can't exactly... go into the X-Ray room unless you are injured. If you don't need to be exposed to the rays, you shouldn't be."

"What? But... I don't want to leave her..." I respond sadly.

"You'll still be able to keep an eye on her... you'll just have to be looking through the window, like me."

"Fine..." I grumble, carrying Serena to the X-Ray table. I walk behind the window with Nurse Joy as the machine roars to life.

"Ah... It appears that the bone isn't broken. She must have just sprained her ankle. She'll have to use crutches for a few weeks, but she will be fine." Said Nurse Joy, relieved.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." I say, gratefully. After hours of waiting by her side, I look over to see Serena's eyes flutter open. "Serena!" I exclaim, running into the X-Ray room. I hug her and say, "Nurse Joy said you'll be fine if you use crutches for a little bit!"

"That's great Ash, but there's something really important that we forgot. What time is it?" She asks desperately.

"It's about six in the morning, why?" She gasps and replies, "Clemont."

Okay, the ending kind of sucks. But I'll probably be posting more, and maybe longer chapters soon! Only three more weeks of school for me... so yeah. More fanfiction!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- An Impossible Rescue!

Serena's POV:

He must still be in the tower. Otherwise, he would be here. What could have happened to him? "Has he called yet?" I ask, worried about our newfound friend. "No, why?" Ash asks, looking confused.

"Ash, if he hasn't called yet, he could be in serious trouble! C'mon, Ash, let's go!" As I say this, I attempt to stand and feel a sharp pain shoot through my leg, as if someone had lit a fire in my bones. I yelp in pain, close my eyes, and expect to hit the floor. But I never do. I instead feel Ash catching me and lifting me back to the bed.

"Serena, you aren't supposed to walk on that leg. You might hurt yourself..."

I sigh and grudgingly say, "I know, I know... But I'm quite worried. What if..." I froze, as my face turned a pale white. "What if his little sister, Bonnie, went after him?" As if on cue, Bonnie spinted right into the room, panting and flailing her arms up and down.

"Brother... Tower... Screaming... Help..." was all she could utter before falling over on the floor, crying. "What if... What if he got hurt? Or... Or... *sniff*- worse?" Ash pulled his cap so that they covered his eyes and kneeled down beside Bonnie.

"Listen, Bonnie. I'm going to go and rescue your brother right now. But I have a job for you."

Sniffling, Bonnie seemed reassured and replied, "Anything you need."

Chuckling nervously, Ash said, "It'll be real easy, I promise. Just keep Serena company for me, alright? I don't want her getting lonely while she's all couped up. Alright?"

"Got it, Ash. I won't leave her side. Now please, go save my brother." Ash then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and was off running.

Ash's POV:

As I get closer to the tower, I hear the noise of horrible metal pounding. When I arrive, I instruct Pikachu to break down the locked grate with Iron Tail. He succeds, and we crawl into the grate, taking no time to be cautious. Pikachu lights the way with the electric sacs in his cheeks, and I crawl along behind him. As we approach the fan from yesterday, I tell Pikachu, "Okay, buddy. If we jump, the fan should blow us upwards to a higher shaft. But we'll have to find another way out, because you aren't as heavy as a person, and won't weigh us down. Are you ready, Pikachu?"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu responded, ready to save Clemont from Clembot.

"One... Two... Three!" As Pikachu and I jump, the fan pushes us up and we continue on down the shaft. The shaft feels like it has been going on for miles, with its shining grey walls, illuminated by Pikachu. After we continue through another shaft, we see a grate in the floor of the tube. I peer through, and gasp in horror. I see Clemont tied up in rusty, metal chains. His clothes are tattered and burnt, and he appears to be unconsious. I start to call his name, but Pikachu stops me, pointing at a spazming robot in the corner of the room. I assume that it is Clembot. It is emitting a noise that resembles a fearful Noibat. I crawl to a grate lower in the wall, seeing two things. One was Clemont, scratching his leg. I am relieved, as he must just be pretending to be unconsious. The second was Clembot, who was sputtring to life and slowly rotating to face us. He must have heard us climbing in the vents. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu quickly lunges forwards, breaking down the grate.

"Great, you guys came!" Clemont said, wheezing. "Now that you're here, the battle can begin. Ash! Will you help me battle Clembot?"

"Of course." I reply, adjusting my hat. "Pikachu, I need to untie Clemont. Keep Clembot busy with Quick Attack!" Pikachu starts to sprint towards Clembot, and collides headfirst not the android's leg, knocking it over.

"Threat detected. Preparing to exterminate," Clembot said coldly.

As Clemont becomes untied, I exclaim, "Clemont, there must be something you can do!" "There is. If I take this screwdriver and reach the reset button in the neck..." As Clemont commentators on the steps, he jabs the screwdriver into the reset port, shutting off the robot.

"Wow, science is so amazing!" I exclaim. "Anyways, now that that's taken care of, I need to get back to Serena. Come on, Pikachu, let's go." I wave goodbye to Clemont as Pikachu climbs to perch on my shoulder. I then run out of the gym doors, going straight to Serena at the Pokemon center.

Okay, I know, it isn't great. Or long. But to be honest, I'm suprised that I finished the chapter. I've been really tired lately, and I do all of my writing at around 10:30 ish because it's the only time I can focus on writing. Anyways, in a few days I'll upload a One-Shot. It was going to be uploaded yesterday, but it wasn't finished. So look forwards to that! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more.


End file.
